<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Party by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484817">Private Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AceLaw Mini Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AceLaw Mini Prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Portgas D. Ace's Birthday, celebration, he shows up but not enough for a character tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Law isn't a fan of parties, so he finds a new way to celebrate with Ace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AceLaw Mini Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AceLaw Mini Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week four of AceLaw Mini Prompts: <a href="https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/638584954585022464/mini-prompt-46-celebration-acelaw-week-will-be">celebration</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law didn’t do parties. Parties meant lots of people that he’d be forced to talk with over loud music, and that was not the kind of scene he liked to be included in. Luckily, his job at the hospital gave him plenty of excuses not to go, and even if he was free that day, he could always say he was exhausted from his shift.</p><p>However, this did not work when the party was for his boyfriend’s birthday.</p><p>Ace was important to Law, and although he didn’t really have the energy to socialize with every single member of Ace’s gigantic family, the least he could do was be there. It was a shame he didn’t know Pops’ house well enough to hide in any of the rooms.</p><p>In the beginning, Law stayed by Ace’s side, but the freckled man soon went off to greet everyone else and thank them for coming. So Law made his way over to the food table and grabbed a plate. Maybe people wouldn’t try talking to him if they saw his mouth was full.</p><p>He was wrong.</p><p>“Hey there,” came a smooth, familiar voice behind him. </p><p>When he turned around, he relaxed a bit. It was his coworker, Marco - he would’ve been surprised until he remembered the doctor was also part of Ace’s family. The guy was nice and all, but Law wasn’t up for having a whole conversation. Still, he didn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“Hello,” he said. </p><p>Marco smiled. He knew Law didn’t have much to say unless it was about work or Ace, so he didn’t expect long responses. “It’s nice to see you outside of the hospital,” he said. “Are you enjoying the food?”</p><p>Law nodded and took a quick glance down at his plate. He’d taken quite a few rice balls. “I am. It’s very good,” he said. “Thatch made it all, right?” Ace had gone off plenty of times about Thatch’s cooking. It was adorable.</p><p>“That’s right,” Marco said. He reached over to grab a plate for himself so he could start piling on food. “I swear, the guy must’ve grown ten arms or something. I’ve never seen anyone prepare so much food in so little time.”</p><p>Law hummed before taking a bite of one of the rice balls. </p><p>Marco looked back over at Law when he was done filling his plate. Maybe that was enough conversing for the young doctor. “Pops has a spare room, by the way,” he said. “Ace told me to tell you that if I saw you before he did. It’s nice and quiet in there, so if you need a break from all the chaos, you’re more than welcome to step out.”</p><p>Law raised his eyebrows. That sounded really good right about then. “I appreciate it,” he said with a nod. “Could I go there now?”</p><p>“Of course.” Marco pointed over to the hallway. “Head over there and go down the hall. It should be the second door on the right.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Law made his way over to where Marco had pointed, going down the hall and reaching for the second door on the right. He barely managed to open the door before a pair of hands grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. Thankfully, he was able to save the plate in his hand from toppling over.</p><p>The lips were familiar - he knew Ace’s lips like the back of his hand - so he felt comfortable enough to kiss back. He managed to find a flat surface to put the plate on before Ace reached behind him and closed the door, locking it so no one would interrupt them.</p><p>When Ace broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against Law’s and was panting softly. His hands stayed wrapped around Law’s waist. “Hey,” he said, the smile audible in his voice. “I was hopin’ you’d come here.”</p><p>Law chuckled softly. “Marco told me you said to come here. I was wondering where you had gone off to.”</p><p>“Yeah, well… I know you’re not a party kinda guy,” Ace said. “So I wanted to give you a quiet space. ...And also a place for us to make out, I dunno.”</p><p>“You want to make out?” Law asked with a smirk. “Wouldn’t have guessed by the way you yanked me into the room.”</p><p>Ace giggled. “Yeah, sorry about that. I was gettin’ impatient.”</p><p>Law hummed and let a hand go under Ace’s chin to tilt his head up; the doctor wasn’t that much taller, but he still liked to remind Ace every now and then. “I can tell. Did you… <i>only</i> want to make out?”</p><p>Ace melted against Law’s hand and blushed when he heard the question. He wasn’t sure if Law could feel his length gradually hardening, but Ace wasn’t the type to be ashamed anyway. “To be honest, I’d been thinkin’ about your mouth around my cock,” he said, his gaze drifting down to Law’s lips. They were curled into a smirk.</p><p>“Interesting.” Law placed his hands onto Ace’s hips to gently guide him back into the direction of the bed. His own interest was showing and rubbing against Ace’s thigh as they moved. “I could get a head start on the birthday plans I had for you, if you’d like.”</p><p>Ace took a deep, shaky breath. Law didn’t usually get involved in PDA - at least, not in an obvious way. When Law got into one of his <i>moods,</i> he became a teasing bastard. If he was right beside Ace, his hands would wander for only a second on his ass, his thighs… places that wouldn’t give Ace too much satisfaction, but would still rile him up. If he was across the room, Law would give Ace bedroom eyes and make lewd gestures, suggesting what they <i>could</i> be doing if they were alone. Ace wasn’t sure if he could handle that around so many people since he hadn’t cum once, but he also wasn’t sure if he should be getting it on in his Pops’ spare room.</p><p>When the back of his knees hit the bed, his eyes darted back to Law’s face. He was giving those bedroom eyes already.  </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>It was his birthday and the door was locked. All he’d have to worry about is keeping the noise down. It’d be a difficult task, but he could manage. He let Law sit him down onto the edge of the bed before tattooed fingers worked on getting Ace’s cock free. It sprung up, pre-cum dripping down the tip right in front of the doctor kneeled before it.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m gonna last long,” Ace admitted. His voice sounded breathless already as he watched Law’s mouth get closer. The hot breath alone was enough to make him squirm.</p><p>Law only winked in response before his lips parted more to let his tongue slip out. It only grazed the shaft as a tease.</p><p>“Law,” Ace whined, though he was being as quiet as he could. His hand found black locks of hair that curled around his fingers. “Baby, please-- <i>oh!”</i></p><p>Law added more pressure the second his tongue reached the head, and he followed the trail of pre-cum all the way to the top where he flicked his tongue. He kept the eye contact as he said, “Way better than any of the food out there.”</p><p>He loved hearing Ace’s whines, but he figured he’d cut the birthday boy some slack and resist the urge to keep teasing. ...Though, when he took the head into his mouth, Ace was whining all over again. As fun as the thought of getting caught was, Law didn’t have the energy to explain what they were doing in front of Ace’s incredibly large family.</p><p>To muffle the sounds, Law reached up and slipped a couple of fingers into Ace’s mouth, to which the freckled man started sucking around immediately, almost by reflex. Law hummed in approval as he swallowed more of Ace’s cock. </p><p>Ace hadn’t been lying about not lasting long. The vibration alone was enough to bring him right on the brink of orgasm, and before he could give any sort of warning, Law pulled back a little more and ran his tongue along Ace’s frenulum.</p><p>Ace would’ve silently wished he hadn’t been brought so close by such simple actions, but the sight of Law’s half-lidded eyes staring back up at him as he swallowed down his cum just made him more excited for their later plans. </p><p>He continued to let out muffled whines until the doctor slid his mouth off with a lewd ‘pop’. A string of saliva connected Ace’s lips and Law’s fingers as they also slid out of place, leaving the former panting.</p><p>“Fuck,” Ace breathed out as he closed his eyes and let his body rest back against the bed. He needed a nap.</p><p>Before he could fall asleep, he felt his pants being slid back up and his body being moved so that his head could be on the pillows instead. Soon after, he felt a familiar embrace as Law snuggled up to him and whispered...</p><p>“Happy birthday, Ace.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday, Ace!!</p><p>Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛<br/>Also, come say hi to me on my <a href="https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/">writing blog</a>, where I post updates about what I'm working on!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>